Get Low
by MlleMary
Summary: Megamind listens to a bit of dirty music. Filthiness ensues. One-shot smuttiness!


Megamind was in a rather upbeat mood today, which was quite surprising. Despite the lag presented by the delay of certain materials for his next brilliant scheme involving Metro Man and his imminent takedown, he couldn't help but go about his morning routine with a jump in his step for some reason.

"Morning, Minion!" Megamind chirped before stuffing a jello donut that had been lovingly placed alongside a few others next to his computer. He then reached carefully for his favorite mug (it had Mr. Evil Overlord on it, with spikes on the bottom of it. Admittedly, not the most convenient thing for Minion to wash, but it made his Sir's heart warm).

"Good Morning, Sir! You seem in a delightfully evil mood today." Minion caught the happy mood his lifelong friend was in; Megamind's smile was rather infectious.

"That I am, Minion! Say…do you know where the Evil Radio went? I'm in the mood for some dancing." The last part was muffled slightly due to copious amount of donut in his mouth, but Minion had already caught the gist of what his Master said. Trudging down to what the two termed as the 'Elektronik room', Minion shifted through some discarded materials and easily hefted the large radio onto his shoulder. Bringing it back to the main part of the lair in no time at all, Minion sang, "Heeere it is!"

Gleefully rubbing his hands together, Megamind motioned with his head for Minion to come closer and put the machine down. After doing so, the fish pressed play.

"Well it's a 1, 2, 3 take my hand and come with me, because you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine!"

Megamind stumbled over his own feet in his haste to take off the track. _Minion! _ he cursed in his head. _Why_ do you have to embarrass me like that!

When he turned to glare at Minion, he immediately felt a bit of his anger abate at the fish's awkward and remorseful stance in the gorilla suit. "Out!" he boomed dramatically, pointing to their rooms. Minion didn't put up a fight, sensing his Master's acute embarrassment.

Groaning as he put his face in his palms, Megamind made a mental note NOT to leave the Roxanne Ritchi mixtape in the radio ever again.

_EVER._

Sighing, Megamind rolled his eyes at the whole absurdity of what happened as he stretched his body, hearing a few satisfying cracks as the simple black v-neck t-shirt he was wearing rode up. Feeling the cool air of the lair on his stomach, he quickly pulled it back down with a shudder. The things he went through to remain villainous…

Knowing that dancing made him warm up faster than anything, Megamind strode back to the radio, pressing play to hear what was on the other cassette inside the machine.

Hearing the first few measures of the song, his lips curled into a filthy grin. Yes, villain indeed! If only Miss Richi knew exactly what he listened to, thinking of her, she'd scream for certain.

Turning up the track, Megamind started walking to the middle of the lair, a swagger in his step as he mouthed the lyrics.

"Three six nine, damn she fine! Hopin she can sock it to me one mo time! Get low, get low…"

Curling his tongue behind his teeth briefly, Megamind prepared himself, thinking up some filthy choreography.

Pointy gesture with both hands to the top left! "To the window!" To the top right! "(To the window!)" Bottom left! "To the wall!" Bottom right! "(To the wall!)"

"To the sweat drop down my balls! My balls!" Megamind made a motion, biting his lip as he pretend grabbed his balls.

"To all these bitches crawl! (Crawl!)" Thinking of Roxanne crawling up to him on all fours made his cock perk up. He was definitely glad Minion was gone since he had only worn a pair of jeans with no underwear and it would have been quite evident where his mind lurked at that current moment.

"To all skeet skeet motherfucker (Motherfucker!) All skeet skeet god damn (God Damn!)" Using his wrist to make a motion as if he was rubbing himself, he confidently swayed his hips, ending up thrusting as the singer repeated those words.

Megamind had to admit that he didn't know any other words than those, so he just did some fancy footwork to the next lyrics, feeling rather turned on by the pure filthiness of the track and how Roxanne might dance to it. His imagination just ran rampant at that thought, providing him the most wonderful and deliciously sexy image of Roxanne in naught but a g-string and his favorite cape, wrapping herself around a pole. Looking around to see if Minion was around, he was happy to note that the room was empty. Popping open the button to his jeans and unzipping them swiftly, Megamind let out a strangled moan as his cock proudly jutted out. His fingers started pumping his shaft at a pace to go along with the beat of the grimy music currently echoing throughout the lair. Better the music he thought, than his moans.

"Let me see you get low! You scared?... Drop dat ass to the floor!"

His mind easily procured Roxanne's ample derriere. Groaning, he made a thrusting motion with his hips, dropping down to his knees and arching his back, using his left hand to sneak underneath his shirt, pinching a nipple. After giving the same rough treatment to the other, he slunk his hand back out and made a spanking motion, picturing leaving a red mark on the foxy reporter's ass. The speed of the fingers around his penis suddenly increased.

"Twerk something baby work something baby, pop yo pussy on the pole do yo thang baby!"

Dropping his head back with a whimper as he imagined Roxanne rubbing herself against a pole, he paid a bit more attention to the sensitive mushroom tip of his cock, squeezing it, imagining what it would be like if it was his dear Miss Richi's slick little womanhood currently milking him.

Now past wanting to listen to lyrics, Megamind furiously rubbed himself, intent on getting relief as quickly as possible. His mind supplied the fodder – countless images of Roxanne obeying his every whim, sucking him off, riding him, cooing that he was the most Evillest and Sexiest thing she ever saw. It wasn't long before a loud, cry of "Roxanne!" was wrenched from his lips and squirts of cum littered his pants and the floor in front of him.

Gasping for air as he came down from his high, Megamind looked at the mess around him.

"Oops."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Haha...


End file.
